


Two Drabbles:  Air

by jessebee



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Cold, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two little drabbles posted ages ago, somewhere....</p></blockquote>





	Two Drabbles:  Air

 

 

COLD

 

His breath freezes into streaks of white and shatters even as he tries to speak, the frigid wind slicing his lungs to ribbon.  Illya's Russian blood is half-antifreeze, legacy of a Ukraine childhood, but Napoleon has no such protection.  He stumbles, his hands and feet lost, nothing left but the howl of Winter's fury.  Only gradually does he awake to stillness and shelter, wool and fur and the crackle of fire;  to the scent of Illya's skin and his partner's breath warming the scant space between them.  Napoleon burrows closer and Illya's arms tighten, his sigh hot against Napoleon's scalp.

 

 

 HEAT

 

Above him, Illya breathes hard, the respirations possibly alarming in a man who's been known to scale mountains with relatively little effort.  But this air is thick, not thin; hot, and heavy with moisture and scent.  Heat is Napoleon's demesne, his Italian blood trumping all other strains in a quirk of genetics, and he leads when needed, a sure guide through the morass when it almost overwhelms his cooler Russian partner.  But in the end, they collapse together, panting, safe as the cool breeze revives them, reached as much because of Illya's iron will as because of Napoleon's steady hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Two little drabbles posted ages ago, somewhere....


End file.
